starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Sky Shield (mission)
|fgcolor= |prev=Aiur Mission: The Spear of Adun or Shakuras Mission: Last Stand or Purifier Mission: Forbidden Weapon |conc= |next=Brothers in Arms |image=SkyShieldKorhal SC2-LotV Cncpt1.jpg |imgsize=250px |conflict=End War |campaign=''Legacy of the Void'' |date=2506 |place=''Sky Shield, orbit of Korhal |result=*''Sky Shield ''secured by Dominion. *Moebius Corps retreat into Augustgrad. |battles= |side1= Terran Dominion Daelaam |side2= Amon's Forces * Moebius Corps |side3= |side4= |side5= |side6= |commanders1= Commander Jim Raynor Hierarch Artanis |commanders2= |commanders3= |commanders4= |commanders5= |commanders6= |forces1= |forces2= |forces3= |forces4= |forces5= |forces6= |casual1= |casual2= |casual3= |casual4= |casual5= |casual6= |client=Jim Raynor |reqmissnum= |altmission= |goal=Secure ''Sky Shield stabilizers (5) |optgoal=Destroy EMP scramblers (3) (+5 solarite each) |heroes= |mercs= |reward=*New Spear of Adun system *+10 solarite (+25 if done directly after "The Spear of Adun") *Bonus +15 solarite |newchar= |newunit= |newtech= }} Sky Shield is a mission in the campaign of Legacy of the Void, and the first mission in the Moebius Corps storyline. Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Legacy of the Void, Sky Shield (in English). 2015-11-10. History Background Hierarch Artanis led his forces to Korhal at the behest of Dark Prelate Zeratul, who claimed the Keystone was on its surface. There he found the Terran Dominion under Commander Jim Raynor under attack from a faction of terrans called the Moebius Corps, who were thralls for the hybrid. During the two commander's exchange, Moebius Corps destroyed the atmospheric stabilizers on the Sky Shield space platform orbiting the planet, sending it spiraling towards Korhal. The impact of the platform would be large enough to destroy all of Augustgrad. Artanis volunteered to clear the plummeting platform so Raynor's repair crews could stabilize it. Mission Artanis and his forces warped into the platform to find Moebius Corps suicidally defending it from any attempt to repair it. Artanis and his forces pushed through the Moebius Corps defenses, with Raynor dropping in repair crews and reinforcements as the platform was cleared. EMP scramblers were utilized by the Moebius Corps on the platform to disable the protoss's plasma shields, but the protoss forces destroyed them and raided their solarite cores. After all five stabilizers were secure, Sky Shield's orbit was maintained and the descent was halted, and it was placed in the hands of Admiral Matt Horner. Walkthrough The player spawns in the southwest corner of the map, close to a stabilizer. After an economy is established, push out and take the first platform as it is lightly defended. The EMP generators are lightly defended and have little detection; if dark templars are available they can pick off the two north of the starting zone with little difficulty. Push with a balanced force, and use orbital bombardment to pick off any entrenched siege tanks. If need be, move by any secured stabilizer to have your units repaired. Moebius will not send forces to reclaim the stabilizers, so there is no need to defend them. To earn the mastery achievement for this mission, an exploit makes the objective much simpler. The far upper-left stabilizer has a missile turret with the other defending units nearby. If the player kills all the defenders but leave the turret alive, this stabilizer will still count as unsecured. One can then build up your forces and move on another stabilizer; once it is secured, send a lone unit to destroy the earlier missile turret while the rest of your forces advance on a third stabilizer. In this way, you effectively only need to secure two stabilizers within eighty seconds instead of three. Videos File:Starcraft 2 SKY SHIELD - Brutal Guide - All the Time in the World Achievements References Category:Legacy of the Void missions